1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a bus duct having a plug-in power take-off outlet means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bus ducts of prior construction having plug-in power take-off units have not been provided with grounding connections between the plug-in unit and the bus duct. For that reason it has been necessary that suitable grounding means be provided when the plug-in unit is installed. As a result, the attachment and detachment of a plug-in power take-off unit on bus ducts has involved the problem of adding and subsequently removing the ground means.